


【柚天】彼时年少

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: #又是强装理科生的短篇##校园pa#别人的青春##一个波折又腻腻歪歪的故事##时限超长摩天轮bug##考完期中攒人品#





	【柚天】彼时年少

**Author's Note:**

> 1*歌词摘自《All falls down》  
> 2*有关于螺纹的句子：  
> 来源于张爱玲《多少恨》

一.

金博洋初次见到羽生结弦时，正是打死都不愿承认自己还是个小屁孩的年纪。

 

认识羽生结弦前，金博洋每天的固定环节是放学后和金杨韩聪抱着篮球抢场子，隋文静就抱着书包坐在场边吹风，校服裙摆扬起露出匀称的小腿，白板鞋磕着水泥看台啪嗒啪嗒地响。完事儿之后一人一支盐水棒冰——韩聪请的，只给隋文静独一份的奶油雪糕。然后在宿舍楼门口分别，男孩子们目送姑娘上楼，各自回到各自的寝室，简单洗漱之后蒙头大睡。

 

哪怕羽生结弦加入他们的生活之后改观也不大，不过是场边的围观者多了一位男友粉，老铁们的冰棍照样还是盐水棒冰，只有金博洋和隋文静一起吃着草莓味甜筒——羽生请客。

 

黑幕！暗箱操作！金杨强烈谴责。

 

没人知道这段故事的起点。但是从国际部的颜值爆表交换生羽生结弦和生物竞赛班班宠金博洋不顾校领导抓心挠肝和众多少女春心炸裂，装作友情向地腻歪在一起之后，每天傍晚田径场上跑步的一众学子都能受到无数暴击。

 

一半来自于蹲点占跑道死守爱豆的少女们——她们碎裂的春心似乎已经被八卦之魂填补，甚至进化成了腐女心；另一半来自被蹲守却假装浑然不自知的两人，羽生结弦和金博洋倒是很正经地跑着步，但时不时相碰的手臂和不断的眼神交流还是让人倍感自己多余。

 

全校疯狂好奇两个焦点人物恋爱故事的各种细节，但终究未能遂愿。

 

于是始终没人知道教室隔了一条走廊的他们究竟是怎么凑在一起的。

 

就像始终没人知道当初闹得沸沸扬扬的两个人两年之后为什么要分开一样。

 

羽生结弦碍于国籍问题并没有被过度骚扰，另一边却已经炸开了锅，各种流言子弹般穿过少年的耳膜，手指轻轻压在心脏，它有力的搏动简直像是在自我毁灭——头部、胸腔，金博洋分辨不出哪里更痛一些。

 

“就…性格不合，所以分开了。”离正式比赛只剩两个月了，他尽量轻描淡写地对待这件事，面无波澜地刷完最后一题，把那本厚厚的大书夹进格挡，换上新的资料苦读。

 

隋文静不信：“两年了你们才发现性格不合？骗谁呢。”

 

金博洋笔尖碾着太阳穴，嘴角扯得像柴郡猫，虎牙闪闪发亮：“骗你啊老铁。”

 

不知道是不是头疼得厉害，金博洋觉得有什么湿润的东西在眼眶打转。

 

没说谎啊，性格本来就不是很合。

 

他迷迷糊糊地想，抵在太阳穴的笔啪嗒一声落在地上。

二.

羽生结弦带上和果子或者其他小吃，站在走廊的窗户前，闷热的午后，他是唯一清爽的存在。目光捕捉到金博洋后雀跃地挥手，扬起手里的饭盒，少年会小跑着过去，或许直接撞进他怀里。午休时间愿意留在班里自习的人很少，于是两人的手指光明正大地纠缠。并肩走向图书馆的路上，羽生抱怨国际部热烈开放的欧美女生，金博洋则吐槽生竞班失调的男女比例。

 

图书馆空荡荡的，两个人都喜欢靠窗的位置。阳光软软地钻过窗户上的铁艺雕花栏杆，洒在两个少年刷刷移动的笔尖。

 

羽生不经意地偏一偏头，金博洋认真的侧脸和微蹙的眉眼就印在了他心里。

 

有时羽生结弦会撑不住趴在桌子上小憩，终于闲下来的右手悄悄抚上身旁人的左手，将指尖放在手心摩挲。已经习以为常的金博洋干脆一块趴下来，细细描摹对方微颤的睫毛和脸颊圆润的弧度，鼻尖过渡平稳的呼吸。

 

他合上眼，并不知道羽生结弦悄悄睁开眼睛，将刚刚自己对他做的事情悉数重复一遍。

 

“羽生，你手上有几个螺纹？”已经有些睡意的金博洋朦胧中问道。对方怔了怔，低头细致地观察起指纹。

 

幼稚得不行。羽生结弦的神情让金博洋忍不住轻笑出声。

 

“五个。”他终于得出结论，抬眼却看到少年翘起的嘴角，不明所以，“天天为什么要笑？”

 

“笑你好看。”他流氓般回应，如愿以偿地感受到了落在指尖的一个轻吻。

 

“迷信里螺纹越多的人越能存钱。”他打了个哈欠，“我就没什么螺纹，所以老爱买耳机，不开心就想摔东西，竞赛那点奖金全都搭进去了。”

 

羽生不信，亲自验证了一遍，弄得金博洋手指痒痒的，腾出另一只手去推搡他的头。

 

“你说咱俩这算不算命不和？”

 

“我觉得不算。”羽生结弦伸手接过他手中快要拿不住的笔，“我们两个人只要有一个会存钱就好了，就算看到喜欢的耳机还是会忍不住买下来，我也绝对不会让天天吃苦的。”

 

金博洋勾起唇角，终于陷入沉睡，梦里有金色的阳光，还有穿着校服的清俊少年。

 

他眨眨眼从梦里醒来，周身萦绕的不是阳光，是消毒水的味道。父母和一众好友焦急的目光让他终于清楚地记起现状，刚刚头疼那么厉害，果然是生病了。

 

“你发高烧到直接晕了。”一放学就百米冲刺到医院的金杨惊魂未定，“你傻啊？”

 

“我又不知道…”他撑起身体，自己现在的脸色估计白得像要和被单融为一体了。他拍拍脸，试图让脸色红润些。

 

“我们已经跟班主任请过假了，竞赛自学反而更合适点。”妈妈心疼地灌了他一杯热水，他们并不清楚学校里发生的事情，单纯地以为孩子只是压力过大需要休息，“正式比赛之前就在家好好养养吧。”

 

金博洋张了张嘴，最终却什么都没说，只轻轻点了头。

 

翌年一月，金博洋的成绩公布。  
国家级一等奖，获得保送生资格。

 

全校表彰，汇报演讲，经历着这一切的金博洋像是在做梦。只不过这次梦里再也不会出现熟悉的身影。

 

羽生结弦的交换日期早过了。他还是通过早就过期了的手机提醒事项才意识到这个问题。被封存了半年的手机背面还贴着噗桑贴纸，和羽生手机上的一模一样。

 

算了吧，已经结束了还有什么好说的？反正以后是见不了面了。金博洋苦笑，把手机塞回那个它本该属于的抽屉，翻出游戏手柄，开始享受长达六个月的假期。

三.

又一年夏天。

 

终于解放了的高三狗们欢呼着跑上街头。金博洋已经被拉着参加过好几场同学聚会，有关羽生结弦的只言片语一字不落地被他听进耳朵。

 

据说羽生已经被早稻田大学录取了，主修也是生物学。而且被国际著名的导师布莱恩奥瑟收入门下，前途一片光明。

 

行吧，不辜负我为了你放弃那么多午觉。金博洋不愿细品自己听到这个消息时的心情，只能这么安慰自己。

 

但没想到本该是悲剧的故事到头来竟然有皆大欢喜的结局。故事的主角啼笑皆非，只能选择性遗忘。

 

那歌词怎么唱来着？

 

“If we just ain't right and it's time to say goodbye.”*

 

四.

“早稻田的学术交流团明天就要到了。”

 

隋文静看着金博洋的私信头痛不已。

 

“那我咋办，从东北飞北京保护你？”

 

“况且你们俩分开一年了，早稻田的交流名单里也不一定有他。”对面半天没有回话，隋文静于心不忍，补上一句。

 

金博洋自己也觉得这担心来得毫无根据，怕是一遇到关于他的事情就慌了手脚。明明已经平安无事地过了快一年，怎么就还是忘不了呢。

 

“没骨头啊你。”金博洋痛心疾首地鞭笞内心的自己。然而小皮鞭都快断了也想出什么对策，只能采取亲情建议，走一步算一步。

 

焦虑让金博洋失眠到凌晨三点，等到被导师的电话惊醒已经快到中午了。匆忙出门，迷迷糊糊的金博洋总觉得忘记了什么，直到他往常一样推开实验室的门，迎接他的却不再是那副人体骨骼标本。满实验室的人都停止了讨论，朝他投来疑惑的目光。金博洋脸一红，不住地用英语道着歉，快步走到导师身边。见两方导师没再为难自己，金博洋松了口气，向后退了一步，却不小心踩到别人的脚。

 

他偏过头去道歉，话还没出口，就硬生生憋了回去。

 

“没关系的。”羽生结弦冲他笑笑，顺势拉着他的胳膊往自己的方向带了带。

 

金博洋被上天对自己的眷顾砸晕了头。

五.

捱到散会，金博洋仗着形体优势紧跟在导师身后快步行走，装作若无其事地和身边的同学聊天。已经能听到熟悉的脚步声越来越近，他深吸一口气，准备好自己一年前就打好的腹稿主动应敌。

 

“不好意思，请问我能和你的朋友说两句话吗？”

 

羽生结弦和那个同学道了谢，时隔一年，两人终于又并肩走在了一起。

 

他们沉默地走着，实验楼走廊的空旷把呼吸声都放大成了鼓点。金博洋率先开口打破了沉默：

 

“那时候没去送你，对不起哈……”

 

“天天不要说这种话。”

 

又一次被打断，金博洋这才正眼看向羽生结弦。变化不大，甚至连自己送他的黑框眼镜都没换掉。褪去实验服后一身运动服打扮，依然是高中时饱受诟病的衣品。

 

“我不在意的。”像是为了弥补刚刚的失礼，他补充道，“今晚有没有时间出去玩？”

 

“朋友意味的邀请哦。”羽生结弦一脸无辜。

 

再执意疏远就显得自己斤斤计较了，金博洋思虑再三还是点了头，“那今晚8点校门口见行不？”

 

“8点见。”羽生结弦疾走几步跟上日本交流团的步伐，转身冲他挥手。

 

就像多年前他冲自己挥舞手中的和果子一样。

六.

“听说你风光得不行啊。”金博洋率先打破沉默，手中动作不停地搅拌着咖啡。

 

羽生闻言一愣，似乎不习惯他这么问，低头抿了一口咖啡：“我自己也没想到真的能进早稻田，抱着试试看的心态申请了奥瑟教授的精英小组，居然还成功了。”

 

“祝贺啊，高中同学都传疯了，这届最有出息的居然是交换生，校领导怕是要气死了。”金博洋想起那几个当时就已经被气成地中海的老头子，扑哧笑出声，不知道现在秃了没有。

 

“反正他们都习惯了。”羽生估计也想到了当年的事情，幸灾乐祸地笑，“当时他们恨不得把我扔回日本去呢。”

 

“被交换学校赶出来的交换生。”金博洋坏笑。不知为什么，会面的气氛完全没有想象中那么尴尬，好像他们本就是多年未见的好友重逢，而不是一朝分手的初恋尬聊。

 

这才是最完美的状态。金博洋不断给自己心理暗示，说真的，当你和前男友之间的距离已经近到能在一块喝着咖啡爆笑着回味往事的程度，就算丘比特和月老合力出组合技能也绝对没有任何复合的可能了。

 

“甘心吗？”他企图通过自我催眠强行忽略这个问题。

 

“你这次交流多长时间？”

 

“一个月。”

 

“那绝对够用，想去哪玩告诉我，我带你逛。”

 

看他一副要尽地主之谊的样子，羽生结弦沉思片刻，开启了讹诈模式：

 

“南锣鼓巷，大董烤鸭。”

 

两个语气坚定的词顺次砸在金博洋心上，硬生生砸出两个坑。

 

这两个词同时出口，对刚刚入手AK380的金博洋来说意味着倾家荡产。

 

“放心，我不会全程让你招待的，这次小组给了经济补贴，我们可以尽情拿去挥霍。”羽生眯着眼笑。

 

他的表情，也跟当年在图书馆说起存钱的事时一模一样。自我催眠失败的金博洋本就不坚定的立场此刻疯狂动摇。

 

“别了吧…都是同龄人我懂你的痛。”他端起咖啡抿一口，“还拿去挥霍，你不要耳机了？”

 

“我说过的，就算忍不住买耳机，我也不会让你吃苦的。”

 

金博洋哑然。羽生从开始到现在一直在有意无意地提起过去的事情，他不可能不懂对方的意思。

 

“羽生，我觉得……这些事情没有重提的必要了。”他猛灌一口咖啡强迫自己冷静，“我还以为你放下得挺坦然的。”

 

“天天这么想吗？”羽生结弦眼睑低垂，“我没有让你为难的意思，只是想知道当年的原因，算是一个交代。”

 

没错，当年两个人分开的原因，别说身边的人不知道了，连其中一方都不明所以。

 

羽生结弦看见对面的金博洋不置可否地轻笑了一声，是他从来没见过的苦笑。

七.

最终还是选择了游乐场，两个大龄儿童把过山车大摆锤海盗船飞椅玩了一遍，又抓着棉花糖在旋转木马上吹干身上的汗水。

 

“羽生！一会儿打气球去吧。”金博洋啃完手里的棉花糖，看着骑在自己身边一匹白马背上的羽生结弦。后者吹着风，惬意地眯着眼，嗯了一声回应。

 

“明明骑的白马，你咋一点王子的风度都没有。”他嘲笑道。说是这么说，但自从羽生进了游乐设施，身边一群带着小朋友的妈妈姐姐们心猿意马的眼神就没断过。

 

羽生结弦睁开了大猫撒娇般的眯眯眼，一对欧式大双瞬间出现：“天天愿意坐在马车里做公主吗？”

 

他拍拍白马后面连着的一辆马车，“做不了王子，我可以做车夫哦。”

 

“……”金博洋心里翻了个白眼。

八.

羽生结弦怀里抱着三个大号噗桑，身边还跟着手牵粉红猪气球的金博洋，拖家带口地坐上了摩天轮。

 

比起其他游乐设施，摩天轮更像是个赠送环节。黄昏的风吹走暑气，夜场的霓虹早早亮起，喧闹的人声和音乐渐渐渺远。天边有几朵落日里的云，被大厦玻璃幕墙的反光映得飘渺。

 

羽生结弦玩累了，半靠着金博洋眯眼小憩。最后的微光毫不吝啬地洒在他脸上，为他镀上与从前无异的光彩。

 

金博洋目不转睛地看着。他所爱的一切：酷热的夏天，刺眼的阳光，冰凉的雪糕，还有无论怎样的羽生结弦。

 

他努力把这一刻暖色调的世界留在心底，之后无数个凉薄的夜晚便不再漫长。

 

天色终于黑下来了。金博洋叹气，缓缓开口。

 

“我以前不明白，我们之间到底算什么关系。”

 

“算朋友？算恋人？友情之上爱情未满？在高中那个时候好像都不太对。”

 

“而且你离我太遥远了，不光是你在学校的地位，甚至连家乡都远隔千里，你毕业之后总要回日本生活的，那我永远都跟不上你的步伐……”他的气息逐渐失去平稳。

 

“所以后来我提出要分开，因为难以界定的感情，或者是难以跨越的距离，很复杂的事情，我到现在也没弄明白……”

 

“对不起啊羽生，让你伤心了。”

 

金博洋的眼泪终于绷不住了，好在城市上空昏暗的灯很好地掩盖了这一点。齿轮运转的嘎吱声已经细不可闻，他们的轮厢快要爬升到顶点。

 

“就这样吧。”

 

他本想这样说，就在摩天轮到达顶点的那一刻，做个了断吧。

 

但他终究还是没来得及说出口，羽生结弦突然站起身，紧紧抱住他：

 

“天天手上没有螺纹，但我手上有螺纹，抓紧了绝不撒手的。”*

 

“不管当时的感情是怎样的，天天离开我的时候，两个人的心都在痛不是吗？”手被对方紧紧攥住，金博洋感受得到对方剧烈跳动的心脏，和越来越近的温热的鼻息。

 

摩天轮迎来顶点的瞬间，他收到来自羽生结弦的吻。

 

“私を押しのけてはいけない。【别推开我】”

 

“不管是哪种的感情，按你们的话说，凑合着过一辈子不也很好吗？”

 

青年的声音带着哭腔，微凉的液体顺着金博洋的脸颊滴落，这么多年来，他第一次见到面前这个人哭泣的样子。霎时间，一直令他无法释然的感觉消失了。像是童话里被冰雪女王冻住的心终于被眼泪融化了一样。

 

“我不想走。”

 

金博洋无言，用纸巾擦去他连同自己脸上的泪，在泪光闪闪中露虎牙一笑。

 

去他的距离吧。

 

“那就不走，我一直陪着你。”

 

九.

“偶然想起那时的他，总连带着想起一个夏天——如同那三年中所有的夏天一样：老旧泛黄的空调呼呼吹出味道干涩的冷气。胳膊相碰时冰凉而黏的汗湿；宿舍的铁栏杆床带着铁独有的味道。

 

那些日子的夜晚混着薄荷牙膏的清爽，花露水浓郁的俗香，篮球场被晒过散发的橡胶味，还有风流进水洗过的发丝掀起的冷调。

 

没了他的心脏本就缺了一角，又拿着那些混着青春汗水丝丝咸意的往事熏蒸，曾经无忧岁月炙热滚烫，于是被灼伤的眼底心底，回环往复，滋生起刺痒的痛。”

 

沉吟一会儿，觉得无话可写了的金博洋放下手中的笔，看了看身边已经睡着了的羽生结弦，无可奈何地起身拿了件外套披在对方身上，顺手拔下一根长在了显眼位置的白发。

 

“爸，Daddy，韩叔和隋阿姨他们快要到了。”十五六岁的少年冒冒失失地推门进来，不出意外地收到来自老爹的一记眼刀，吐吐舌头又把门带上了。

 

金博洋在他出去后忍俊不禁，十五六岁的少年，正是打死都不愿意承认自己还是个小屁孩的年纪。

 

END.


End file.
